virtualarenafandomcom_it-20200214-history
Giovanni
Nel videogioco Nei videogiochi Pokémon Rosso e Blu Giovanni possiede i Pokémon Onix, Rhyhorn, Kangaskhan, Nidorino e Nidoqueen. Durante la sfida presso la palestra di Smeraldopoli schiererà Rhyhorn, Dugtrio, Nidoqueen, Nidoking e Rhydon. Al termine dello scontro Giovanni consegnerà al protagonista l'MT 27, contenente la mossa Abisso, e la Medaglia Terra. Dichiarerà inoltre il suo intento di sciogliere il Team Rocket. Giovanni in Pokémon Giallo In Pokémon Giallo Giovanni possiede Onix, Rhyhorn, Persian, Nidorino, Rhyhorn, Nidoqueen, Dugtrio, Nidoking e Rhydon. Giovanni in Pokémon Rosso Fuoco e Verde Foglia Nei remake Pokémon Rosso Fuoco e Verde Foglia il team di Giovanni nella sua palestra è composto da due Rhyhorn, Dugtrio, Nidoqueen e Nidoking. Al termine dello scontro donerà l'MT 26, contenente Terremoto. In Pokémon Oro e Argento e Pokémon Cristallo non è presente la figura di Giovanni, né come capopalestra, né come leader del Team Rocket, nonostante l'organizzazione criminale sia ancora attiva nella regione di Johto. Nel corso della storia i membri del Team Rocket tentano invano di contattarlo, prendendo possesso della Torre Radio di Fiordoropoli. Nei remake Pokémon Oro HeartGold e Argento SoulSilver si scopre che Giovanni è nascosto all'interno delle Cascate Tohjo. In questi titoli è possibile sfidare il leader del Team Rocket che utilizza Nidoking, Honchkrow, Nidoqueen e Kangaskhan. Nei titoli della seconda e quarta generazione il ruolo di capopalestra di Smeraldopoli viene assunto da Blu, ex Campione della Lega Pokémon di Kanto, sconfitto dall'allenatore Rosso. Nei videogiochi della terza generazione lo Scienziato Gideon afferma che il figlio di Giovanni «ha i capelli rossi». Molti fan hanno ipotizzato che si potesse trattare del rivale presente nei titoli ambientati a Johto. In HeartGold e SoulSilver il protagonista assiste ad una conversazione tra Giovanni e il figlio Argento. In Pokémon Versione Nera 2 e Versione Bianca 2 Giovanni partecipa al Pokémon World Tournament. In questi titoli utilizza Rhyperior, Golem, Nidoking, Marowak, Sandslash, Nidoqueen, Garchomp, Gliscor, Krookodile e Hippowdon. Nel videogioco Pokémon Stadium possiede i Pokémon Persian, Dugtrio, Nidoqueen, Nidoking, Rhydon, Tauros, Gengar e Moltres. Nell'anime Nella trasposizione animata il personaggio di Giovanni perde in gran parte l'immagine di boss malavitoso che aveva nel videogioco, sostituendola con una figura a metà tra l'uomo d'affari senza scrupoli e il classico capo di una super-organizzazione criminale dal volto oscurato e con in grembo un gatto (Persian) che accarezza continuamente (sul modello di Ernst Stavro Blofeld, nemico storico di James Bond). Giovanni non appare per molte serie successive alla seconda, ambientata nella regione di Kanto, ad eccezione degli episodi Arrivederci, amici (The Scheme Team), dove Jessie e James gli comunicano la disfatta del Team Magma e del Team Idro, e Errori da principianti (Two Degrees of Separation!) in cui Jessie e James gli comunicano di essere arrivati nella regione di Sinnoh. Nonostante questo, il personaggio viene frequentemente mostrato, specialmente nella saga di Hoenn, in una versione più buffa (striminzita), nel corso di evocazioni immaginarie da parte dei membri del Team Rocket (in particolare dal Pokémon Meowth, quando tenta di escogitare idee per catturare i Pokémon che possano compiacerlo). Il personaggio di Giovanni torna ad essere presente a partire da Dolci ricordi! (Memories are Made of Bliss!) e nei successivi episodi ambientati ad Unima in cui il Team Rocket si scontra con l'organizzazione criminale Team Plasma. Nel corso della sua visita ad Unima affronta anche il Pikachu dell'allenatore Ash Ketchum, che viene sconfitto dal suo Persian. I Pokémon utilizzati da Giovanni sono i seguenti: Persian - Apparso per la prima volta in Un'insolita crociera (Battle Aboard The St Anne). Utilizzato contro il Pikachu di Ash. Golem - Apparso nell'episodio L'ottava Medaglia. Usato contro il Nidoking di Gary. Kingler - Apparso nell'episodio L'ottava Medaglia (Battle For The Badge). È stato usato contro il Bulbasaur di Ash e contro l'Arcanine di Gary. Machamp - Apparso nell'episodio L'ottava Medaglia. Ha inferto molti danni allo Squirtle di Ash, durante il tentativo del ragazzo di conquistare la medaglia Terra. Rhydon - Apparso nell'episodio L'ottava Medaglia. Ha combattuto contro il Pidgeotto di Ash. Cloyster - Apparso nell'episodio L'ottava Medaglia. Inutilizzato contro Ash o Gary. Giovanni ha finanziato la creazione di Mewtwo, protagonista del lungometraggio Pokémon il film - Mewtwo contro Mew. Il leader del Team Rocket utilizza il Pokémon leggendario nell'episodio L'ottava Medaglia all'interno della palestra di Smeraldopoli. Nell'episodio Uniti nel pericolo (Showdown at the Poké Corral) Mewtwo si ribella e fugge dal quartiere generale del Team Rocket. Il Pokémon leggendario viene nuovamente catturato da Giovanni nel corso di Mewtwo Returns, ma riesce a liberarsi grazie all'aiuto di Ash. Nella regione di Unima Giovanni ha inoltre catturato il Pokémon leggendario Meloetta, al fine di invocare i Pokémon leggendari Landorus, Tornadus e Thundurus. Nell'anime gli unici allenatori ad aver conquistato la Medaglia Terra sono Ash e Reggie, fratello maggiore di Paul, prima che lui abbandonasse la palestra di Smeraldopoli in favore di un altro allenatore (in Arrivederci, amici Agatha riveste temporaneamente il ruolo di capopalestra). Gary fallisce nell'impresa dopo che i suoi Pokémon vengono sconfitti da Mewtwo. Nel manga Nel manga Pokémon Adventures Giovanni possiede Beedrill (evolutosi da Kakuna, a sua volta evoluto da Weedle), Nidoking, Nidoqueen, Dugtrio, Golem, Cloyster, Rhyhorn, Rhydon, Crobat, Aggron e Ursaring. Nella regione di Hoenn riesce a impossessarsi del Pokémon leggendario Deoxys. Anche qui punta a conquistare il mondo, e per farlo decide di usare un clone di Mew creato dai suoi scienziati (Mewtwo) e di unire i poteri congiunti dei Pokémon leggendari Zapdos, Articuno e Moltres; per questo ordina ai suoi Generali Rocket Lt. Surge, Sabrina e Koga di catturarli e unirli in un unico Pokémon. Il suo piano viene però rovinato da Red, Blue e Green che sconfiggeranno i Generali Rocket a Zafferanopoli e libereranno i Pokémon leggendari. Per riottenere Mewtwo, fuggito dal laboratorio, fa rapire il Professor Oak per farsi dire dove si trova, ma verrà liberato dopo la sconfitta dei Rocket a Zafferanopoli. A quel punto Giovanni decide di combattere Red personalmente: lo scontro si svolge alla palestra di Smeraldopoli e alla fine esce vincitore il ragazzo e Giovanni sparisce nel nulla; proprio per questo due anni dopo Agatha e Lorelei chiederanno a Red che fine avesse fatto. Si ripresenterà liberando Red alla prigione di ghiaccio che Lorelei gli aveva creato per non aver collaborato e, giunto sull'isola della battaglia con i Superquattro di Kanto, combatte Lance riuscendo a metterlo in ginocchio, ma quando questi evoca Lugia grazie alla sua medaglia, il Capo Rocket batte in ritirata. Sparito di nuovo dopo aver lasciato vacante il posto di Capopalestra di Smeraldopoli (il nuovo capopalestra sarà Blue), si ripresenta tre anni dopo al Settipelago con nuovi Generali Rocket nel tentativo di catturare Deoxys per raggiungere i suoi piani: alla fine ci riesce, ma viene affrontato da Red che per l'occasione ha catturato Mewtwo, a uscire vincitore è di nuovo Red e Giovanni decide di sacrificarsi per salvare il figlio Silver. Per questo gesto eroico subisce delle profonde ferite e viene mandato in ospedale. Nonostante questo i Rocket continuano a ritenerlo l'unico e solo capo del Team Rocket, compreso Carr, il sostituto di Giovanni come Capo del Team Rocket. Nel manga Pokémon: The Electric Tale of Pikachu possiede un esemplare di Persian. In Pokémon Zensho utilizza Nidoqueen e Rhydon. Ha inoltre posseduto esemplari di Nidoking e Machamp, seppelliti nella Torre Pokémon di Lavandonia. Scheda Tecnica Nome Giovanni Origine Pokèmon Genere Maschio Classificazione Capo del Team Rocket Età Ignota Poteri e Abilità Super resistenza e durabilità, volo (grazie a Crobat), abile allenatore di Pokèmon Debolezze Nessuna particolare Capacità Distruttiva Stradale, Molto Maggiore con i Pokèmon Raggio D'Azione Mischia Umana, Svariati Metri Con Pokèmon Velocità Massimo Umano Durabilità Muro+, Possibile Piccolo Edifico Forza di Sollevamento Umana Forza Contundente Umana Resistenza Sovrumana Equipaggiamento Standard Pokèballs Intelligenza Alta, bravo a convincere la gente a stare dalla sua parte e Capo del Team Rocket Attacchi / Tecniche Particolari - Beedrill: Beedrill è uno dei Pokémon principali di Giovanni. Le mosse conosciute da Beedrill sono Doppio Ago e Agilità, e la sua Abilità è Aiutinsetto. - Nidoking: Le mosse conosciute da Nidoking sono Terremoto, Fuocopugno, Megacorno e Rocciotomba, e la sua Abilità è Velenopunto. È in grado di distruggere un intero edificio molto grande. - Nidoqueen: Le mosse conosciute da Nidoqueen sono Megapugno, Velenospina e Graffio. Essendo in grado di superare Snorlax di Red in forza fisica, è presumibilmente in grado di distruggere almeno un edificio grazie alla sua forza. - Dugtrio: L'unica mossa nota di Dugtrio è Fossa. - Golem: Golem è un Pokémon molto veloce, in effetti è stato in grado di sorpassare facilmente Red. È stato sconfitto facilmente da Bottintesta di Snor prima andare KO con Esplosione. Le sue mosse sono Azione, Sassata e Esplosione. - Cloyster: Nessuna delle mosse da Cloyster sono note, ma si sa che conosce alcune mosse di tipo Ghiaccio, in quanto è in grado di congelare gli avversari. - Rhyhorn: Le mosse conosciute da Rhyhorn sono Colpocoda, Incornata e Pestone. - Rhydon: Rhydon è stato visto nella battaglia in Palestra con altri Pokémon di Giovanni. Tuttavia, si è visto solo quando cercava di intrappolare Red in una fessura, poco si sa su di lui. Le mosse conosciute da Rhydon sono Abisso, Perforcorno e Pestone, e la sua Abilità è Parafulmine. - Crobat: Crobat è stato usato con il suo Beedrill per raggiungere l'Isola Materna, dove Deoxys stava riposando. Lo utilizza per il trasporto aereo. Nessuna delle sue mosse sono note. - Aggron: L'unica mossa nota di Aggron è Breccia, che è in grado di distruggere una barriera di Deoxys. Vittorie Al Interno della Wiki Arena - Sconfitte Al Interno della Wiki Arena - Categoria:Personaggi Categoria:Umani Categoria:Maschi